


【切爆】喂！狗屎头

by old_swan



Category: ok - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 爆豪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_swan/pseuds/old_swan
Summary: 私設如山/人物occ黑暗預警  部分敌联爆預警在開車的边缘大鵬展翅  反复横跳...作者自閉 垃圾文笔輕噴





	【切爆】喂！狗屎头

     ――――

      “我想做*爱。”沙哑的声音彷彿响在耳畔。

昏迷了的赤裸少年被白布紧紧蒙住了双眼，成大字形束缚在破旧的手术台上。  
昏黄的灯光在少年奶金色头发和身体上铺垫了一层不规则的灰色阴影，深深浅浅。

玫红色的血从细碎的伤口缓缓流出，在苍白的皮肤上蜿蜒出道道灰红。  
....

粘腻的舌苔扫过脖颈，卷走一抹血色的同时又在肌肤上填了一道水光。

...少年动了动，睁眼。

眼前是一片黑暗。

什么东西在身上游走，拨弄过被活生生钉入乳*尖的金属圆环后又缓缓伸向后方。

在少年柔软的臀部 大力揉捏。  
.....  
【我想做*爱...爆豪。】

――――――  
耳边仿佛惊雷炸响，一遍又一遍无穷无尽的充斥着那男人的恶心声音。

...爆豪从床上猛然坐起，大口大口喘息 。猛兽一般凶狠的红色瞳孔中，反射着惊怒和恐慌。  
....  
“...怎么了？”切岛从床上爬起，睡眼惺忪。  
“嘁！”爆豪只是恶狠狠抓过切岛，像是要吃人一样，狠狠咬上了切岛的唇。

“！”切岛瞪大了双眼。

血腥味弥漫在口腔，温软的触感让爆豪稍稍安心，切岛还在石化的时候，爆豪放开切岛，表情依旧像是要吃人，红色瞳孔里暴虐显而易见。

他翻身出门，留下石化的切岛在床上呆住。  
.....

训练场上

爆豪面无表情，只有琉璃般猩红的瞳孔闪烁着冰冷的光。  
他恶狠狠扯出一个笑，接着 将爆炸狠狠砸向木桩。  
.....  
“西内！”爆豪的表情在爆破产生的火光中不甚清晰。只是那连续的无章法的爆破证实了当事人只是在发泄。  
....  
那天晚上的记忆断了档，像是醉酒之人醒后只能记得片段。  
耻辱。  
痛苦。  
黑暗。

【绝望】

....  
“！”猩红的瞳孔一瞬缩小，负面情绪一闪而过，爆豪大脑一片空白。“哈――！？”他眉头虽然紧皱，却硬生生在脸上扯出讽刺嚣张的笑容，伴随着爆破声，拳头狠狠砸向来人――

却在看到那头红发的时候迅速改变了方向。

“狗屎头！想死么？！”爆豪站在场上，手里噼里啪啦闪过爆炸的小火花――“你来干什么？”

爆豪半张脸被闪烁着的火光映成浅白和暖黄，而另一半则隐没在黑暗之中。  
....  
“爆豪一直很有男子气。”切岛依旧是一贯的乐观坚定脸，只是微微颤抖的语气暴露了内心的紧张。

“哈――？！”“我永远是爆豪的战马。”切岛表情坚定，却明显不敢将目光与爆豪对视，只是一眨不眨的注视着爆豪手中的火光。

“....喂。”爆豪拽过切岛，“狗屎头...混蛋你从刚刚开始在说什么屁话啊？！”

“作为男子汉...我会负责的。”  
切岛眼神正直。

“哈――？！”爆豪愣了几秒，反应过来后任爆破声和嘶吼充斥了训练场――“所以说你这混蛋一直在说什么狗屎―――”

.......

 

一年后

“狗屎头，”爆豪盯着正在做深蹲的切岛，声音有些底气不足：“我想.#.ㄆ.ぃ”

“啊？”切岛明显没反应过来。

“....老子要做*爱啊！！！混蛋！！！”过于羞耻导致爆豪红着脸气急败坏的嘶吼，还顺带捎上了一记爆杀――――

....窗外经过三人组...

“唉╯▂╰？..那个声音...是..是咔酱吗？？”绿谷停住了脚步，语气小心翼翼。  
“那是傲娇的撒娇方式啦。”御丽子微微脸红。  
“...走吧。”轰顿了一下，面不改色。

.....爆破声不断。只是所有人都默契的忽略了它――

.....  
毕竟这是傲娇的【撒娇】方式啊


End file.
